


Heather's Secret

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [100]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her return from a shopping trip to Columbus, OH with Mimi and Mary, Heather isn't sure whether she wants to share one of her purchases with Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heather's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** This story was prompted by a conversation about what, if anything, Heather might keep secret from Jake. Thanks to Scribbler for the beta.

Heather wriggled her shoulders as she eyed herself doubtfully in the full-length mirror inside the wardrobe. The movement made the scratchy black lace prickle uncomfortably against her skin, while wires and padding and artful stitching pushed bits of her up and out into a surprising new shape.

_Flaunting yourself,_ a disapproving little voice in her head pointed out. A blush spread over her, coloring not just her face and neck but also the remarkable and ridiculous cleavage she now sported.

_I should never have let Mimi talk me into it,_ she thought despairingly, bending and scrabbling for the fasteners on the garter belt that held up the lacy-topped stockings Mimi had insisted were an entirely necessary part of the outfit. _I'm just making a fool of myself. Better take it off and hide it before Jake sees—._

"Heather...? Whoa!" Jake's voice from behind her made her freeze. Lifting her gaze to look at him through the mirror, she saw him poised on the threshold of their bedroom, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Even as her eyes met his, he let out a long, almost soundless whistle.

"I—." Dear God, she must be brick-red by now.

"Wow!" Jake leaned against the doorframe, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his neck while he looked her up and down. "So that's what was in that bag you brought back from Columbus that you wouldn't let me see? Didn't want to spoil the surprise?"

"I guess." She straightened and half-turned toward him, looking at him over her shoulder, again aware of how different what she was wearing felt compared with the sensible cotton panties and bras she normally wore. "It's not really me, is it?" she offered, with a shrug.

"Not your usual style, no." He chuckled, the corner of his mouth lifting in a wry smile. "But you thought I'd like it?"

She nodded mutely at him, biting her lip. She felt a little silly, to be honest, standing there in the late afternoon sunshine decked out like some kind of centerfold, while Jake lounged in jeans and T-shirt and bare feet in the doorway. Before she'd decided to take the preposterous underwear off, she'd been thinking about putting something ordinary on over the top and letting him discover what was underneath when they went to bed. It would have seemed a lot less ridiculous by candlelight.

But now.... Another wave of embarrassment washed over her as she saw Jake was still looking her up and down, shaking his head slightly, a smile playing around his lips.

"Do you?" she prompted, her voice sounding rough to her ears. "Like it, I mean."

His gaze met hers. Suddenly, the amusement was gone and his expression sharpened into a hungry look that made her shiver. He took three swift strides forward and caught her gently under the chin so he could tip her face up. "What's not to like?" he murmured, bending to cover her mouth with his.

His lips against hers were soft at first, but she could sense his need for her. As she returned the kiss, he deepened it, his mouth growing more demanding. His hand dropped to her shoulder, and he slid a finger under her bra strap, running his fingertip down and drawing it along her skin just beneath the top edge of the bra. Heat pooled in her belly at his touch, and she let out a small gasp.

He pulled back and grinned wickedly at her. Then, abruptly, he bent and picked her up in his arms. She squeaked in surprise, and grabbed him around the neck to steady herself. One of the heeled pumps she'd put on—they were a scarcely-worn legacy of Emily's lost wedding, but the stockings had seemed to demand them—skittered off her foot and dropped to the floor. Jake chuckled again as he shifted his grip on her to hold her more firmly, before he once more captured her lips with his for another kiss.

She pushed off her other shoe with her bared toe as she slid her arms further around his neck to draw him towards her. His hand had somehow come to rest on the gap between her panties and the top of her stocking; his thumb gently stroked her exposed skin as he blindly navigated his way toward the bed without breaking the kiss, and laid her down.

He stretched himself out beside her, propping himself up on one arm and looking down at her face, while his other hand continued to idly stray over her, tracing around her stocking top, and along the curving top edge of her panties, and then up to where the bra still presented him with an amazing abundance of cleavage, even with her lying flat on her back.

"You really like it?" She still felt like she wasn't quite—herself, and she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted him to say yes or no. In case it turned out that, all along, he'd really wanted someone who was at home in all of this frippery.

He nodded, his gaze still holding hers.

Oh God, maybe he _had_ wanted this all along. She swallowed. "It's not really me, you know. I mean, I know I scrub up okay, but I'm not...."

"Shhh." He put his fingertips to her lips. "You know I find you hot whether you're dressed in coveralls or nothing at all." His lips twitched. "Especially nothing at all." He cupped her cheek and bent down to kiss her briefly, before he drew back. "It's not that I particularly wanted _this_—." He waved his hand, gesturing at the underwear. "Mostly I just like that you got dressed up for me. Because you thought I'd like it. That's—." He gave a slight shrug. "Thank you."

It was her turn to grin as relief washed through her. "You're welcome." She slid her arm around his neck and pulled him to her for a longer kiss. He returned the kiss, while his hand began its slow journey back down her body. After a few minutes—when her own exploring hands had rucked up his T-shirt, and they'd drawn apart long enough for him to drag it over his head before he gathered her back against his chest—she felt him tugging at one of the fastenings holding up her stockings. And tugging. And—.

"Dammit." He pulled back from her and sat up, glaring down in annoyance at the intractable clasp. "How—?"

Heather smothered a giggle at the frustrated look on his face. She sat up as well, and showed him how it unhooked. "Not so sexy now, huh?"

"Uh-huh." He bent forward, pressing his lips to her warm flesh just above the stocking top. His hands slid round to unhook the other fastener, his fingers fumbling only a little before he freed it. He began to roll the stocking down, his mouth following the sheer material as he drew it back.

Looking down at his bent head, Heather shivered in anticipation at the thought of where his lips would go, and how that would feel, as he removed the rest of the skimpy outfit—and how that would more than make up for all her earlier embarrassment.


End file.
